


I'll Wait

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Shikadai and Boruto loved each other and nothing else mattered. Not even time or distance.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one. I absolutely love this pairing.  
All kudos and comments are highly appreciated.  
Enjoy!

Shikadai Nara really wasn’t one to cry. It wasn’t usual for him to break down, his mind would often keep him from it and instead of letting him dwell on his feelings he would always find a solution to things and ways to deal with those.   
But when he finally realized he loved boys in ways he wasn’t supposed to, when he finally stopped to think about the way his eyes would linger on attractive guys, when he noticed just how little attention he payed to girls’ bodies and when he became aware of the fact that Boruto had the prettiest eyes and most breathtaking smile, he broke down.   
Being homosexual wasn’t exactly ilegal, but it was highly frowned upon. And no matter how modern the village wanted to seem, the people inside really didn’t take kindly on gays and lesbians. They were considered abominations, they were bullied and he has heard cases of people being killed for it. Maybe those were rumors, but the issue was big enough for them to exist.   
The Hokage didn’t seem to do anything about it and Shikadai understood. After the big attack the village had suffered a couple of years ago and all the issues it brought he got that homosexuals problems weren’t at the top of Naruto Uzumaki’s priorities.   
But Shikadai hoped one day it would be. 

“Shikadai?” His father’s voice broke through his train of thoughts, completely derailing it. The boy looked up and blinked “Why don’t we play some shogi?” He wondered with a bit of a smile and Shikadai could only nod in response. His father only proposed shogi whenever his kid was feeling down or conflicted. Had he been that obvious that Shikamaru, the man who was always oh so busy, was able to see right through him?  
They both moved outside and the boy just watched as his father set the board.

“You’re home early.” Shikadai’s weak voice cut the silence in half.

“There wasn’t much to do today.” Shikamaru said and he had to keep himself from laughing when he saw the way his child raised his eyebrow at him “I could delay some things. I wanted to come home to relax. I made Naruto go rest too.”

“Okay.” Shikadai looked down at the board once it was completely settled but his mind wasn’t in the game. Shikamaru didn’t stop looking at him.

They both started playing in silence and Shikamaru’s mind was torn between winning the game and trying to come up with reasons as to why his son seemed to be so troubled. He had been like this for months now and neither him nor Temari knew how to get through him. Shikadai was usually very open with them both, especially with him. He’s always been a daddy’s boy, no matter how much his wife complained since she had been the one to carry him for nine months and give birth to him.   
But this had to be serious if Shikadai didn’t even want to talk to him. 

“Your missions have been going well.” He started speaking, as if voicing the possibilities out loud, to make sure he wasn’t missing anything “You’ve been spending a lot of time with your friends.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Shikadai wondered quietly without malice.

“Not at all. I’m just saying.”

“You never ‘just say’, you always have a reason.”

“So do you. Yet here we are.” Shikamaru smirked at his kid and Shikadai pouted before looking down again “Does it have a solution?”

“What does?”

“Whatever it is you’re going through.” Shikamaru said and Shikadai moved a piece in silence.

“No.” He replied after some seconds “Not really.”

“Then it sounds like a big thing, huh?” 

“I guess.”

Shikamaru looked up to stare at his son for a moment before making his move “Is this some sort of teenage rebellion?”

At that Shikadai chuckled “Hell no.”

“Language!” Temari’s voice roared from their backyard and both men trembled.

“How did she hear me?” Shikadai whispered and Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. 

“We shouldn’t question it. Your mom is something else.” He watched as his son made his move “So...no teenage rebellion?”

“No…” Shikadai bit his bottom lip as if trying to keep himself from saying anything else “No.”

“Is it something serious?”

“Yeah.” Shikadai whispered and his father’s head snapped to look at him. His hand stopped midway.

“Are you in any danger?” He wondered and when his son frowned he did so as well “Shikadai.”

“Not in the way you’re thinking. I guess not. No. I don’t know, dad.” He then brought his knees against his chest and put his hands on them. He knew his father cared, he knew he was loved and he knew he was only worrying him. He didn’t like it but he felt he couldn’t help it. He knew he would eventually end up telling him, his father was always able to get information out of him, but he wished he never had to deal with it.  
He’s heard his father make some homophobic remarks before and his mother laugh in response. He knew they weren’t especially hateful towards gays but he also knew they weren’t exactly completely accepting.   
He didn’t want to disappoint them, he didn’t want to bring trouble into their family. The Nara clan was known to be homophobic, it was still rather old-fashioned and Shikadai grew to fear the elders. 

“Why won’t you tell me?” Shikamaru asked quietly and Shikadai noticed it had been his turn for a while and he hadn’t even moved. 

“I can’t.” He still didn’t move.

“Is someone forcing you into anything? Are you being threatened?”

“No.”

“Are you okay?” Shikamaru’s hands started shaking slight. He grew nervous, he hated not knowing what was wrong with his kid, not being able to help him. Shikadai had never been this troubled for so long. And when he was troubled it was usually related to Boruto. Shikamaru’s eyes widened a bit “Is it about Boruto?” Shikadai’s breath hitched in his throat and Shikamaru relaxed a bit at the clue he managed to come up with “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.”

“How would you know? You haven’t seen him in a while, have you?”

“How would you know?” Shikadai looked down at his hands.

“Ever since you were born you both have been attached to the hip.” Shikamaru smiled a bit “I remember the day Hinata brought him over so you two could meet. You were too small, but Boruto just wouldn’t stop looking at you and trying to grab you in some way. He was little too, but he was of course more developed.”

“We were just babies, we didn’t know anything.”

“I wouldn’t underestimate it. Not after seeing you two grow up together. You know each other too well, you spend a lot of time together, you-”

“We don’t anymore. Drop it, dad.” Shikadai intervened and Shikamaru put his cheek on his hand. 

“But this has to do with him then.” He said and he watched as his son looked up at him “Is he really okay?”

“I’m tired.” Shikadai then stood up “I’m gonna nap.”

Shikamaru stood up as well “Shikadai. Don’t close off. Not with me or your mom. I know you know this already but we love you and we will always be here to support you no matter what. If you’re in any trouble you can tell us.”

“Are you sure about that?” Shikadai’s voice suddenly grew weak and Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed “Are you sure you love me? No matter what?”

“I’m certain.” The man said and his kid gulped “There’s nothing you can do that can make me love you any less. You could kill me and I would still love you just as much.”

“Dad?” Shikadai then leaned against the wall of his home “Dad...The elders expect me to marry a girl, right?”

“Someday.” He said “But if you don’t want that you don’t have to do it.”

“But it’s not that easy, right?” He wondered “They’ll make you pay for it, and they’ll make me marry some girl from the clan, right? No matter her age, no matter if I love her or not.”

“Shikadai, I won’t let that happen.”

“I heard one member had to marry at sixteen a sixty year old elder. And I heard he ended up killing himself in front of his kids, kids he was obligated to have with another woman from the clan because his wife was too old to get pregnant yet he was still made to sleep with her and that other girl.” Shikamaru looked away at that “It was my grandpa’s father, right?”

“That was a long time ago. Your grandfather never let that happen to me and I won’t let that happen to you. But why does it worry you so much? I never knew you spent too much time thinking about it.” Shikamaru folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall right next to his kid. 

“I’m fifteen. I know for a fact at sixteen the elders come tell me who I’ll marry. I know it’ll be some stupid woman, whoever will choose me first and I-”

“Would you want it to be a man?” Shikamaru suddenly asked and Shikadai turned to look at his father, his eyes were widened and his whole body started to slightly shake “Bingo.” The man smirked and the boy wondered how his father could act so natural about it.

“Why do you s-say that?”

“You keep on insisting on saying ‘woman’. I know it disgusts you to marry someone you don’t love but I…I’ve had some suspicions. Man or woman, I won’t let them decide your future like that, Shikadai. I want you to be free and I want you to love whoever you love without feeling restricted to anything or anyone. Yes, they will come for me when I tell them I won’t let them do what they please with you, but it’s a price I’m willing for pay. You have never loved anyone the way I love you, and if someday you do then you’ll understand the sacrifices I’m willing to make for you. Nothing will be too much as long as it means you will be safe and happy.”

Shikadai looked down at that and he quickly rubbed his eyes the moment he felt them become damp. Shikamaru stared at him but he didn’t dare move an inch, even if he wanted to comfort his child “I’m sorry, dad.” The boy whispered and the man waited “I-I know it’s not okay...I know I’m a disappointment, I know I...I’m supposed to like girls but…” He bit his bottom lip harshly enough to draw blood, but he just swallowed it and went on “But everytime I look at him...Everytime he smiles or touches me I just...I feel what you feel with mom. Except that he’s nothing like mom. He’s well...a he. It’s so damned wrong.” He almost expected his mother to scold him but when she didn’t he continued “What’s wrong with me, dad?”

“You’re in love.” Shikamaru whispered and he took a step closer to his son “With a really troublesome person, might I add. It seems we both are attracted to that type of people.” He smiled a bit.

“You’re not mad?” He whispered quietly and Shikamaru finally stood in front of his kid to wrap him in his arms “You don’t hate me?”

“I’ll always be honest with you, Shikadai.” He whispered against his son’s hair. When had he grown so much? “I don’t like it, I don’t agree with it. It’s definitely not what I thought would happen, but...But I will fight with everything I have for your right to love whoever you want. And if loving Boruto, or any other boy, is what makes you happy then I am happy. I will learn to fully accept it. But that’s something I have to work on, not you. You just be yourself, okay?”

Shikadai wrapped his own arms around his father and he hid his face in the man’s chest. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to cry “Everyone will hate me.” He whispered “I’ll lose my friends...I’ll lose Boruto.”

“If you lose them then it’s their own fault and not yours.”

“Dad…” Shikadai held tighter onto his father and the man held him closer.

“It’ll be okay.” Shikamaru promised “Maybe not for a while but everything will fall into place.” He said softly and he smiled when he felt his son nodding. He then pulled away “Now tell me...Boruto? Really?”

Shikadai snorted at that “I don’t know. Maybe I’m crazy.”

“Clearly.” The man chuckled. 

\------------------------------------

“He...left?” Shikadai asked slowly, his eyes showing just how surprised and utterly destroyed he felt at hearing those news. He had gone to the Hokage’s office to bring the report from his last mission to both Naruto and his father and Nanadaime had informed him of it.

“I know you both haven’t been talking much lately.” Naruto then said, sighing sadly “So I assumed you wouldn’t know. He decided to accompany Sasuke and train with him. I honestly didn’t think Sasuke would agree.” He chuckled lightly “I’ll miss him.” He then sighed again “But this is what he wants. He’s always wanted to travel and get stronger. This is that chance for him. I mean, I had the same chance before and I just did it.” He smiled a bit “But now I’m rambling. Thank you for the report, Shikadai. It’s as clear as always.”

Shikamaru turned to look at his son who hadn’t moved.

“When did he leave?” Shikadai asked in a whisper. And Naruto blinked.

“Well, this morning. I asked Sasuke not to use his rinnegan though.” He rested his chin on his bandaged hand and smirked at Shikadai “So they shouldn’t be far away.”

“Naruto?” Shikamaru blinked at that and Naruto chuckled.  
“I’m just saying! It’s never too late to say goodbye. But I wouldn’t say it, a simple ‘see you later’ will suffice, ‘ttebayo!”

Shikadai’s eyes widened and after bowing deeply at his Hokage he turned around and left. Shikamaru looked at his childhood friend “What the hell was that?”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t know.” Naruto arched his eyebrow “I may be stupid but I can see thing, ‘ttebayo. Especially the way Boruto has been depressed lately. He wants to be stronger both physically and mentally. He wants to grow up to be able to face Shikadai.”

“You...knew?” Shikamaru whispered “Boruto feels the same then?”

“But he’s too immature and he knows that. I’m sure Sasuke will help him with it.”

“You don’t mind?”

“What? Why would I?” Naruto looked at Shikamaru in confusion “I was a monster for too long, Shikamaru. But in the end I really wasn’t. I don’t care if people think my kid is a monster for loving another guy. I don’t care what they think. And they shouldn’t either.”

\--------------------------------

Deep into the forest, Boruto and Sasuke were walking away from the village. The man eyed the boy walking beside him and noticed he had grown quite a bit from the last time he saw him. Naruto was right, his kid would surely end up being as tall as him or even more. He smirked and looked ahead again. Boruto was truly a lot like Naruto. 

“Why are we going so slow, Sasuke-san?” The teengaer suddenly wondered “I’m sixteen already, I can keep up!”

“That’s not it. Besides, we have time. We can delay our trip for some moments.” Sasuke said and Boruto blinked, not really understanding him.

“Why would we delay it, though? I wanna get stronger now!”

“It’ll take time.” He said “You know that.”

“I know. And I said I’m willing to take years for this. I don’t mind, I know it’s necessary. I...We both know what’s coming. And I want to be able to protect my friends.”

“And you will.” Sasuke nodded as he slowly stopped walking “But some minutes won’t mean anything in the long run. Maybe this will even encourage you more.”  
“Huh?” Boruto tilted his head and put his hands on his hips as he looked at his teacher “What do y-”

“Boruto!” A voice called from behind them and Sasuke smirked, not turning around. Boruto did turn and his eyes widened when he saw Shikadai running up to them. The other seemed to be a bit tired.

“Shikadai? What are you doing here? Did something happen?”

Shikadai stood right in front of Boruto and he bit his lip “Why would you go without saying anything?! Who the hell do you think you are?!”

Sasuke walked to a tree and he sat down underneath it’s branches, he closed his eyes. Boruto stared at his friend “I...I thought...I mean you haven’t been talking to me for a while now so I just…”

“So what?! You thought you could leave without saying anything to me?!” Shikadai’s fists tightened against his sides. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down “We’re still friends…”

“Best friends.” Boruto corrected “I thought you hated me or something.”

“There’s no way I can hate you.” He shook his head.

“Even if I drive you crazy?” Boruto smirked and the other looked away. 

“I don’t mind it when you drive me crazy.” He said quietly before looking at his friend “Your dad told me you want to get stronger. So you’re going on this trip...How long will it last?”

“I don’t know. Months, years, I don’t know.” Boruto shook his head “As long as it has to take,’ttebasa.”

“And then what?" The Nara asked quietly as he hugged himself. Boruto had never seen him so vulnerable and he hated it but he knew this was for the better, he knew he had to do this even if he ended up hurting himself and Shikadai in the middle of it all. If he wanted to be able to protect him from the dangers he knew would come then he needed to become reliable, he needed to have the strength to do so. 

"And then we'll see." Boruto said before he took a couple of steps closer to the other "Nee, Shikadai...Will you wait for me?" 

Green eyes widened at the question "What?" 

"Will you wait for me? No matter how long it takes? I know I'm being selfish, I know I shouldn't tie you down, not when I won't be around. But I-"

"I'll always wait for you, Boruto. You're so troublesome, you know?" Shikadai slowly unwrapped his arms from himself with a small smile lingering on his lips "Someone has to make sure you don't do anything reckless. I trust Sasuke-san won't let you. And when you get back, I'll be here." 

Boruto chuckled at that "That's all I ask." He said. 

"But you have to wait too." Shikadai frowned a bit "You'll meet many people and I…"

"I'll make lots of friends, I hope." Boruto smiled brightly "And I'll help lots of people, 'ttebasa! But all I'll be thinking about is the person waiting for me back home." 

Shikadai tilted his head and smiled at that.   
Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up, his back turned towards them "Boruto. I'll go ahead. Catch up with me when you're done." He said before disappearing. 

"I gotta go." He smiled at Shikadai who nodded in response. He then waved his hand and the Uzumaki imitated him as he started walking backwards "Just wait, okay? I'll be back a lot better, you'll see! I'll become the man you need!" 

Shikadai couldn't help but snort at that "You're so cheesy." 

"Maybe." He suddenly stopped and he showed Shikadai his most loving smile "See you soon." 

"See you soon." Shikadai whispered as he watched Boruto disappear as well. He then brought a hand against his chest and looked down "Fuck…" 

\------------------------------------

It was a Saturday morning, two years later, and Shikadai was in the living-room typing away in a computer. He had some books scattered around as well as a couple of empty tea cups and snacks. He was wearing some green frames glasses and he was still in his pajamas. He wasn’t planning on getting changed though, he had already accepted the fact that he would be inside all day writing.   
He was working on his fourth book and he was eager to get it out. 

“You’re going to run out of ideas.” His mother’s voice spoke from behind him and he could hear her amusement without looking back. 

“I hope so. Maybe that way I won’t have to work so hard anymore.”

“You chose this path, you shouldn’t complain.” She warned and he sighed.

“I know.”

“Now could you please stop for a moment to pick all the trash? I don’t want you falling asleep again on top of it all. I won’t clean up after you, mister writer.”

Shikadai pouted at that “Troublesome woman.” He whispered and he then felt a harsh tug on his ear.

“What did you say?!”

“Nothing, mom!” He complained and rubbed his ear once she let go. He then stood up slowly and stretched his limbs before leaning down to start picking up the empty bags.

“You’re late.” His mother suddenly said and Shikadai yawned, thinking his father had most probably lied to her again and told her he would come home earlier. He didn’t mind, he knew the man was busy.

“Sorry, Temari ba-chan!” A cheery, deeper, voice spoke from their door and Shikadai’s eyes widened. He dropped one of the cups, breaking it in the process and he turned around at a rapid pace, making himself a bit dizzy, but he didn’t care.   
There, in front of them was Boruto standing. He had a big scar across his right eye, shorter hair and was wearing a black cape. He quickly noticed he was even taller than before. Taller than him now and for some reason he felt proud “I absolutely had to stop at home first! Mom and Himawari are family, ‘ttebasa!”

Temari chuckled “I assumed that would be it. Well then…” She turned her head to look at her son who seemed to be frozen in place. She arched an eyebrow “Don’t you have any manners? Say hi to him. And offer him some tea at the very least. I’ll go get your father from that office.” Shikadai nodded at her and she sighed deeply before going to the door. She put a hand on Boruto’s shoulder and smiled “Welcome back, boy.” She said rather warmly and he nodded with a bright smile. 

As soon as the woman left, Shikadai’s eyes filled with tears but he was wearing a kind smile on his face “Welcome back, Boruto.” Somehow he had managed to keep his voice steady. And the blonde chuckled at that. 

“I’m home, Nara-sensei.” He teased as he opened his backpack to show Shikadai copies of the three books he had written. The Nara’s eyes widened before he smiled a bit. 

“I was hoping they would reach you.”

“They sure as hell did. I admit it was a bit hard to get the first one. Sasuke-san got it for me. I’ve heard your name around many villages, ‘ttebasa. You became really famous.” 

“It was thanks to my dad’s position.” Shikadai said “I know I got lucky because of that.”

“Well, you know I’m not one to...read but I liked these. You’re really good.” Boruto put them back in his bag before slowly placing it on the ground next to him. Shikadai watched him closely.

“You’ve always been smart. Only reckless, but smart.” Shikadai said quietly as he took some steps towards Boruto. The blonde boy walked up to his friend as well “What happened to your eye?” He then asked softly as he lifted his hand to run gentle fingers around the rather big scar. It seemed old.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore. And it’s kinda a long story, ‘ttebasa. I don’t feel like talking much now.” Boruto said as he looked deep into Shikadai’s eyes “Those glasses look good on you. You definitely have the whole write aesthetic.”

“It’s not because of that.” He pouted a bit but didn’t stop his soft caressing on the other’s scar, as if he could heal him by touching him “After the first book and some articles my eyes just got destroyed. I spent hours in front of the computer.” He sighed before smiling a bit “Do they really look good on me?”

“I don’t lie.”

“Yeah, you only cheat.” He teased making Boruto pout.

“Not fair! I was a kid back then!”

“Sure, sure.” Shikadai smiled.

They stared at each other as they came even closer. Boruto wrapped his arms around Shikadai’s waist, making him blush. 

“I missed you, ‘ttebasa.” He said quietly and the other nodded.

“I missed you too. And I waited.” He said softly “Every single day.”

“Thanks.” Boruto grinned “I’m sorry for making you wait, but now I’m ready.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against Shikadai’s. They were both trembling, a mixture of fear and excitement.

“You’re not mad I’m not a shinobi anymore?” Shikadai asked softly, their lips caressing as he spoke and their breaths getting tangled.

“I don’t mind.” Boruto then closed his eyes and pecked his lips “Are you happy?”

“Now I am.” Shikadai moved his hand to tangle his fingers in the short blond locks to pull Boruto closer and kiss him deeply. They remained like that for a couple of minutes, holding each other tightly and kissing eagerly.   
After a bit they pulled away, Shikadai’s cheeks were pink and his lips were swollen. Boruto licked his own as he stared at them.

“It just means I’ll have to protect you.” He said quietly before leaning down to kiss the other softly.

“I’m not some damsel in distress.” Shikadai said breathlessly “I remember my shinobi training.”

“Just leave it to me, ‘ttebasa.” Boruto said happily.


End file.
